Chatboxes: A, B, C, D
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: Jack set-up a site to where you chat with a random stranger in either chatbox: A, B, C, or D.
1. A

**Yep. I'm back. Anyway, so this story idea came to my mind when my little sister and I were chatting on our DS's and there's chatrooms A, B, C, and D. **

**Jack set up the internet and a site to where you can chat to a random person in either chatbox A, B, C, or D. You'll never know who you are randomly chatting with…**

**Warning: Supposed to be funny. I'm just bad with the whole 'humor' thing.**

**Chatbox A: Sam and Caine**

**It'll take place third-point-of-view from either Sam or Caine.**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Gone books so yeah…**

**Sam:**

Sam was bored with his life and didn't know what to do. Jack finally set-up the internet. Maybe it was time for Sam to go on the internet and check out the one site to where you can chat with a random person online. Finally Sam would be able to relax and not have to worry about people complaining and not having any food or water.

This was just his time to chat with a random person. And besides, it's not like he's going to end up chatting to someone at Coates.

Sam went on the site. He noticed that he was in chatbox 'A.'

_You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say 'hi!'_

**Stranger: **yo

**You: **hey

Sam was hoping that this was some decent person he was talking with.

**Stranger: **so… wats up?

**You: **nmu?

**Stranger: **same… hey u a townie or a coates kid?

**You: **townie

**Stranger: **coates

Sam sighed. He should've known that he was paired up with a Coates kid…

**Caine:**

Caine just had to check out Jack's site to where you chat with a random stranger. He was curious to see what it was like. And if he ended up chatting with Townie, he could easily see what was going on back in Perdido Beach.

He already knew he was chatting with a townie. This couldn't get any better right now. Now he didn't need Bug anymore…

**Stranger:** hows it like at coates?

Caine laughed. What an easy question to answer. He knew just how to answer without (hopefully) not giving away too much information that the random Townie was really chatting with the ultimate, Caine Soren.

**You: **amazing, we have food and we the most epic ruler ever, Caine Soren, however we have Drake… that sucks, you guys can take Drake… seriously… you can…

Caine hoped that he didn't give away his identity

**Stranger: **its ok we're good without Drake… seriously

**You: **dang it

**Stranger: **so r u a boy or a girl?

**You: **male

**Stranger: **same do u have a girlfriend?

Caine had to think about this. Was Diana considered his girlfriend?

**You: **kinda… if she's willing to admit that she DOES like me back

**Stranger: **oh, well I have one and we're madly in love

Caine sighed. This kid seemed to have everything. Caine wondered who he was really talking too.

**Sam (again):**

Sam laughed. He already knew he was chatting with Caine. No duh was this Caine. He could've figured that he was going to end up chatting with Caine, but at least he could get all of the information that he needed out of Coates…

Sam liked this new chat thing that Jack set-up…

**Yeah, I know it sucks and is short. But anyways, review. Next chapter will be what's going on in Chatroom B… **

**Hope it wasn't confusing, and remember to review, especially if it was confusing!**

**I also apologize for my lame humor and I'm rambling. Sorry. **


	2. B

**Back again! Here with what's going in chatroom B! I won't spoil it this time! (Okay no promises…) But it'll start with Astrid so maybe you can figure out who she would be chatting with. By the way, I start out rambling, not sure if I quit that…**

**This maybe a little OOC. Ignore that, if it is, because I'm horrible at judging those kind of things. **

**Once again, I don't own the Gone books so…**

**Astrid:**

Astrid had nothing to do, and she didn't know where Sam was. Heck, she didn't care where he was… well in a way she did, but in a way she didn't, and well, it's just confusing like that.

Anyways, she decided to go on the chatbox thingy. What was she supposed to do right now anyways? There was nothing to do in the FAYZ anymore.

She logged on to it and was in chatroom 'B.' Maybe if she was lucky she would be chatting with Sam.

_You are now chatting with a random stranger, say 'hi!'_

**Stranger:** hey

**You:** hey

**Stranger: ** Where ya from? Perdido or Coates?

**You: **umm Perdido, I'll guess that you're from Coates

Astrid took a deep breath. That was a random guess. She just prayed that she was right. Then she wouldn't look like a complete fool.

**Stranger: **Correct ;)

Astrid relaxed a little. At least she was right about that. Hmm, what if she was chatting with Diana? Or Caine? Or even worse, Drake? Ugh that would be so horrible.

But with her luck, she was probably chatting with sadly, one of the three.

**Stranger: **you're not talkative much, are ya?

**You: **ummm, yeah

**Stranger: **ya nervous about talking to someone from Coates?

Astrid knew to make it sound like she wasn't 'Astrid the Genius.' She didn't want whoever she was chatting with to know that she really is Astrid.

**You:** Yes, I'm nervous; I was never a 'talkative' kind anyways.

**Stranger: **hmm

**Stranger: **are you in a relationship?

Astrid didn't lie about this. Besides, many people are in a relationship; just none of them were as good as Astrid and Sam's relationship.

**You: **Yeah, and we're really… close. What about you?

**Stranger:** well… it's complicated, Astrid the Genius

**You: **Diana?

Once again Astrid made a random guess. She just hoped that she was right. Otherwise, it would be quite awkward. She thought she had her identity safe. Oh well. Diana was probably the better one of the three, in a way.

**Stranger:** bingo ;)

Okay, so Astrid was right. This was not an awkward conversation.

**You: **so how did you figure that out?

**Stranger: **Grammar

**Stranger:** and some of the things you said I knew only Astrid… you would say

**Stranger:** How did ya guess that it was me?

**You:** ummm

**You:** A random guess

**Stranger: **haha

Astrid didn't know what to say next, so she just exited out of the computer at a random time.

Hopefully she wouldn't have another run-in with Diana for a while…

**Diana:**

Diana laughed mockingly as Astrid had just suddenly logged off of the computer. Diana did the exact same thing. Diana sighed. Silly Astrid the Genius.

She rolled her eyes. She wondered what Caine was doing. Not what Drake was doing, because she could careless about what he was doing, actually she could careless about what Caine was doing, but she was bored. And you do stupid things when you're bored.

Like chat with Astrid.

Diana stood up and walked over to Caine's room.

From what Diana could tell, he was on the computer chatting with some random person.

Diana bet her food that it was Sam, but she kept her mouth quiet and walked back to her own room.

Oh, the irony these days…

**Hey, so that's it. Once again, it's short, but I'm not the best writer out there. So, um, R&R please. Reviews are like food, but mainly like candy!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry that it's short, sorry that I'm rambling, sorry that I'm apologizing too much. Okay, so I'm going to shut up right now.**

**Bye! R&R! Thank you!**


End file.
